For years, people have watched their televisions display images in a flat two-dimensional representation. While providing significant excitement, such displays have lacked the additional excitement that can be brought about by images that are displayed in three dimensions (3D). Recently, however, many television manufacturers have been manufacturing 3D televisions, using a variety of techniques, including stereoscopic displays, multi-view displays, 2D-plus-depth displays, and 3D displays, as well as a variety of other technique, to project three dimensional images for viewing.
However, creating three dimensional image sequences for display often involves recording of multiple video streams, one stream for a right eye perspective, and another stream for a left eye perspective. These two views are typically captured by specialized imaging systems often with dual cameras that may rotate inward, to simulate how a person's eyes might look towards an object. The two image views are then processed after a video stream or single image is captured to create images that are perceived as three dimensional. Such post-processing is often complex and may involve significant computing resources. While providing three-dimensional content to the viewing public, such complexities have limited the ability for a typical consumer to produce their own three-dimensional video sequences. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.